In recent years, efforts have been made to reduce the power requirements of computing devices. For mobile or portable devices operating from a battery or other constrained power supply, the efforts are directed to increasing the operational time of the device by prolonging the viability of the battery. Increasingly, there have been efforts to reduce the power requirements of all computing devices, for at least environmental reasons.
Conventional computing devices include at some point a display device. Display devices are typically one of the largest power consumers of a computing system.
Therefore, there is a need for a graphics system and parts thereof that provides advantages for power efficient displays.